The Spirit of Recovery
by Demonic Wolf Spirit
Summary: Soren-066, was supposed to be dead, a "wash-out", but Section 0 had other plans, he was their Grim Reaper, but now he leads other Section 0 assets on their longest mission ever. Find The Spirit of Fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter. 1**

**The Spirit of Fire, at 2.5 miles long, she was one of the longest ships in the UNSC. Designated lost with all hands, still, some people, even at ONI, believed that she still lived. Lost in the aether. So, directly after the Didact was killed, Admiral Hood sent SPARTAN IVs to back up her rescue party.**

**Led by SPARTANs that were all assumed dead, but in reality, they were replaced by flash clones, again. SPARTAN II Team Silver, consisting of Sam-034, Soren-066, Grace-093, Adriana-111, and Nicole-458 from the second II class. The SPARTAN III Headhunters, Jonah, trained by Soren himself, and Roland along with Teams Cutlass and RapierThe rest of the crew were either surviving Is, elite IVs, notably teams Dragon and Ghost, or ODSTs who were deemed to unfit for the front lines because of extreme measures to kill the enemy, such as diving head first into cqb with a Field Marshall Elite and surviving. They were the deadliest fighting force known to man, and their mission required them to be: Find and bring home the Spirit of Fire.**

**"Captain S-066, the beacon is located, but it's still quite a ways off sir." The Cloak and Dagger's A.I. Flame of Burning Pyre, it's avatar in the shape of a mythical Gryphon, reported to the dozing SPARTAN, she sighed upon noticing this, and moved his chair back just enough that the man's feet hit the floor.**

**"What is it Flame?" Soren asked waking up from his nap. The A.I. reported that Longsword scouts revealed that their target was near. Their mission had truly began. **

**(A/N) This is what I believed should have happened instead of the canon she being overrun by Flood, and yes I know that most of these SPARTANs were either K.I.A or in Soren's case a wash out, but my O.C. was too similar that I just messed around with his story a bit. As for the I's, I'm doing more research into others besides everybody's favorite Sergeant Major, Avery Johnson.**

**And for those reading the Plasma Corps. Writers block is overwhelming but I'm squeezing out a massive chapter that should leave y'all happy! **

**As always, Nightmares and Horrors Delight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**I DONOT OWN HALO! 343 INDUSTRIES DOES!**

**"All hands, prepare for boarding. We found her." The intercom shut off as quickly as it had turned on, ODSTs and Spartans all quickly and efficiently prepared to board The Spirit of Fire.**

**"Fire," Soren said as he donned his black body suit,"Contact the Revealing Light, see if they're about ready." The AI nodded and disappeared in to the holotank. Soren sighed as their was a knock on his quarters door.**

**"Come in." He said, his back towards the door. He heard it shut and quiet footsteps through the room. He felt hands slip into his body suit and a body pressed against his. He smiled as he felt a kiss upon the side of his throat. **

**"We'll, someone's feeling loving today" he said turning around and saw a globular mass of rotten corpses, it's tentacles wrapping around his throat, cutting off his air supply. He reached for his combat knife, only to find that instead of his Bowie, there was a small green creature that appeared to be nothing more than a brain on spindly little legs on his shoulder, it's proboscis-like appendage stabbed into him. As he fought to free himself, he heard the voices of three people he never thought he would, but they were distorted, almost beyond recognition.**

**"Soren," Alice said, her disfigured and rotted skull rising out of the biomass, "You never found us, you turned your back on us." **

**"No! I'm doing my damnedest to find you. I promise." He told her as Jerome and Douglas both started laughing. **

**"Your not even good enough to find us," Jerome's disfigured head responded in a throaty growl. **

**"If you were we wouldn't be like this." Douglas rasped. They moaned on and squeezed Soren's throat tighter and tighter. As his vision faded to black he heard his name being called. **

**"Soren! Wake up! Wake up!" He felt a sharp pain across his face, he opened his eyes. Standing over him was a girl with short auburn hair that looked like the last rays of sunlight on a sunny day and eyes that looked like bottled rain. She lowered her hand as he opened his eyes and rubbed where she slapped him. **

**"Ow... Thanks Grace." He said as he sat up and looked at the clock, 3:45 am, about two hours before sunrise. He shook his head, trying to clear the last vestiges of his nightmare. "It was a nightmare, like I had as a child, back on Dwarka." He shuddered and looked around the barracks, at the sleeping forms of his siblings, the Spartans, this was their last day together before their new training regimen, the augmentations. He was asked by Halsey if he wanted it, and because he didn't want to be left behind, he agreed.**

**"So, how hard do you think this new training will be?" Grace asked, sitting on the edge of his cot, picking at the dark blue wool blanket, trying to take his mind off the dream. He looked at her and smiled. He shrugged, grabbed her hand and squeezed a little. **

**"I don't know, but we'll get through it together. Silver team will make it, I guarantee it." They stayed there watching the moon sink into the horizon and the sun rise. Like clockwork, the Spartans awoke and trainers arrived getting them into their lines by their number designations. The seventy-five teenagers were led out of the military complex and into Pelicans that were waiting. **

**The Pelicans roared to life and took off, heading up out of the atmosphere. Soren felt the force of it, he was pressed against his seat, his blood roaring in his ears. Soon it eased and he saw the large medical station orbiting Reach,its large size somewhat ominous. Soren heard the pilot ask for the ok to land as they neared the obelisk of a station. As the Spartans were led out of the landing bay, Soren locked eyes with Grace, she seemed scared, she never did like doctors, he remembered. **

**They marched through the halls, the walls reminded him of a box. They finally reached the large, rectangular room, they were again ordered by numbers and lined up. Soren watched as one-by-one, his siblings were led into their respective operating rooms. He watched as**

**Maria was lead in, he was next. He gritted his teeth and waited for his name to be called.**

**"Soren-066." He looked over to Grace and gave her the slightest smile, something only she saw, and walked into his room. Inside of this room, with its white walls and sterile smell was a metal table. Around it were a few doctors. He shuddered, a feeling of dread washing over him, like he would never see his team again. He laid on the table and they gave him an anesthetic, he faded into the dark. **

**He dreamed, nightmares that had him wanting to scream. Corpses littering the deck of a Pheonix-Class ship, marines who were no longer themselves attacking their former friends. Then he dreamed of a hulking figure chasing him through the woods on Dwarka, he sprinted as fast as he could, but he just couldn't escape. The thing gained on him, he heard a roar and then blackness. **

**A/N: For those of you who haven't read Pariah, I'm altering Soren-066 to fit my own preferences, mainly because both the name and number was going to be used. Well now that that's out of the way. Nightmares and Horrors Delight! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Soren awoke to voices in his room. His first instinct was too attack, but he kept his eyes shut to assess the situation. A man was speaking and Soren heard a mention of ONI, and Halsey.**

**"I don't care what Halsey is made to believe. We believe he has the potential to be the best of his class, and ONI want him." The man paused. "Why wasn't I told a flash clone was made? Fine." Another pause. "Move him."**

**Soren felt his hospital bed being wheeled out. He snuck a peek and saw a deformed mass of muscle and tissue in his stead. He shuddered and thought; 'That goddamn thing looks like the creature from my nightmares.' He feigned sleeping for a while longer. **

**"Those augmentations really knocked him out." An agent said as he pushed the bed. There was an agreeing grunt. **

**"Yeah, luckily, the last thing we need is for him to wake up, freak out and alert the others." Another responded. **

**'So, I'm being kidnapped by ONI to work for them? Shit.' Soren thought as he reflexively clenched his fist. Apparently, one of the agents saw it. **

**"Hurry up and get him to the ship, I think he's waking up." His bed was hurried along and before he knew it, he was in the ONI Light Frigate, UNSC Novosibirsk. He heard the ship disengage and leave the Hopeful behind. Soren heard a door slide open and he was pushed in. He heard the men leave, so he figured now would be a good time to "wake up".**

**"Ugh. My head, wait where the hell am I?" He sat up and feigned unknowing. He looked around, he was in a dimly lit small room, about 10X10, with seamless walls and a small bed upon which he now door opened and a small, pale, rat-faced, sneaky looking man entered the room. His uniform was crisp and he walked like he had a stick shoved so far up his ass, it replaced his spine. When he spoke, Soren's first thought was of a chittering rodent.**

**"Soren-066, welcome to UNSC Novosibirsk, I am Lieutenant Caesar Rorik, the First Officer of this vessel. You have shown skills that ONI wish to acquire, so you are now an asset of Section Zero. Now get dressed." He motioned towards a set of clothes he brought in and laid out for Soren to put on, but when Soren tried to stand up, his body reacted differently than he expected. **

**"Sonnovabitch, what did you do to me?!" He asked, trying to stand again but his body overshot with every move. The man chuckled, again sounding like a chittering rodent.**

**"Your augmentations will take some time to get used to. Have fun." With that, he left and Soren had to work out how to rework his body over a few days; jamming his fingers, crushing glasses of water, etc. **

**Eventually, after a thousand tries and as many failed attempts, Soren finally put the clothes on. Now he needed to work on walking around. But as he repeatedly fell or slammed into the wall, a young woman entered the room.**

**She was about nineteen and fairly tall, about 5'7", lightly muscled, nicely tanned, dressed in fatigue pants and a white tank top. Her light brown hair fell down along her shoulders like a curtain and her light gray, almost silver, eyes reminded Soren of a full moon on a clear night. She had a large scar running from just behind the lobe of one ear all the way to behind the lobe of the other.**

**"Need help?" She asked,with an accent he couldn't quite place as she reached out a hand for him. He took it, barely squeezing so he didn't hurt her. As she helped him, he noticed the classic tattoo of an ODST on her shoulder blade. **

**"Thanks." He said as he stood up, he realized how much the augmentations affected him as he now stood about a head taller than her. "An ODST huh? When I was younger I wanted to be one of you." **

**She gave him a half smile. "Well, your in luck, I'm here to train you. You get your wish." She stuck her hand out. "Rebecca Senoo, my squad call me Quicksilver." Soren shook her hand.**

**"Soren-066, Quicksilver huh? How'd you get that nickname?" She produced a vial of liquid. **

**"This is mercury, also known as quicksilver, I use it in interrogations with stubborn Innies." She replied flashing a smile that showed she maybe enjoyed those interrogations a little too much. **

**"Oh." Was all Soren said as he steeled himself for the challenge ahead.**

**(A/N: Well, a lot behind schedule but I'm trying to fix it so please bear with me! Thanks. R&R!)**

**Nightmares and Horrors Delight!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few years later...

Soren stowed his gear in his bunk and jogged towards his squad. He was about twenty now, with his ice blue eyes hardened and his black hair shaved and a scar around his throat, from an energy garrote, Rebecca's argument that he needed his own MJOLNIR, not just field test it for the others because normal armor didn't work for him and his custom ODST armor that he wore when not field testing MJOLNIR broke too easily in combat.

His mind flashed to Silver team, Grace, Maria, and Cal now made up the team, Kurt had been moved to Blue Team. He mentally still mourned Sam, even if he hadn't seen them in years, they still affected him, like John killing those ODSTs in a training match, only those from his squad would spar with him.

His squad mates were talking to other ODSTs in the mess hall, they were relaxing until they had to go into cryo. One ODST was recounting an older mission.

"So then, we had to adjust course because of increased Covie activity in the area. But the rookie kept right on towards their emplacement." He chuckled as he remembered that night, his teammate, Simmons continued. Simmons was a shorter man, around his mid-thirties with graying red hair and an attitude that made him fit his position of second-in-command. Above his left eye was a scar that hooked around his eye.

"We swore he was gonna die, thought he was for a time. That pod kept on target, then he hit the dirt. Crashed right through a turret and smacked a Wraith, the thing backed up and took aim..." He paused for effect. Soren took that time to sit at the table.

"Then BAM! His door took out the plasma mortar. He capped the Grunt on the turret, jumped on the Wraith and ripped off the lid. He blew the sumbitch driving it away." His story received murmurs of disbelief and scattered applause, Soren clapped too, Simmons finally noticed him.

"Tell 'em Soren, you were there." Soren nodded.

"Yeah but all I saw was The Rookie smash into the Wraith not pull a Spartan maneuver." The ODSTs looked at Simmons.

"I may have embellished a little," the man said, earning a laugh from Soren.

"Yeah, but hey, I could tell them of your first drop." This earned a laugh from those, including the rookie, Tucker,who knew the story, and Simmons to pale.

"Please don't Soren, it would take too long." Rebecca said as she sat down. Her squad looked towards her.

"Boss, any news?" Cyanide asked as he tossed her his apple. She grabbed it and nodded.

"Harvest is gone, we're taking it back, Spirit of Fire is on her way, we'll be at Alpha Base to hold there until she arrives." She looked towards Soren. "Spooks need you. I told them I'd send you. Now, any questions?" The ODSTs shook their heads. "Good now, we need to get to cryo." Rebecca, who was now the Commander of the ODSTs onboard, dismissed them to the cryo bay.

Soren headed to the science lab in the Heavy Frigate, Blossoming Rose. Rebecca followed him and grabbed his arm once they were alone.

"I didn't dismiss you yet Trooper." She said with a small smirk playing on her lips. "I told them I would send you when I'm done with you." He turned and held her against the wall lightly.

"Your not done with me are you?" He asked, his voice hushed and sultry. Rebecca shook her head, as she grabbed his hand and led him into a deserted storage room.

An hour later Soren reported to the lab. A scientist was waiting for him.

"Dilated pupils, flushed face, quicker breathing than usual," he sighed. "I need to ask you and your squad leader to stop engaging in extracurricular activities until I am done with you." He shook his head. "Why bother, you ODSTs don't listen anyway, come here Soren-066." Soren followed him to an armor locker, in it was what appeared to be a set of ODST armor made for a giant. Soren whistled in appreciation.

"ODST MJOLNIR, huh? Need it tested for Grace and the others?" He asked, not minding him being the guinea pig, someone had to, why not someone who was made to wear it. He had been used as a Spec. Ops soldier, he had kept many Innies from acquiring top secret information; excluding Caesar Rorik, the one that got away. Surprisingly, the doctor shook his head.

"No, thanks to your tests, we have been able to make improvements to the Mk.V armor system, the first is yours." Soren smiled, the Doctor continued. "But, you'll only get to use it once we reach Harvest, I was just letting you know about it know to give you something to look forward to." After fine tuning some of the features to suit his needs, the doctor sent Soren away.

He made it to the cryo bay just as Rebecca was undressing, he stood and admired her for a few seconds before he went to his cryo tube, undressed, ingested the mucus-like substance, got in his tube and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Fallback! Fallback!" The command issued through Soren's comms, Rebecca's voice. He smiled, from his perch up the canyon's walls, it was working.

The Covenant forces, about the size of two and a half battalions, thinking the retreat was in earnest pushed further without noticing their surroundings, walked right into a trap, a field of LOTUS anti-tank mines.

The explosions decimated the infantry. Bits of Unngoy and Kig-yar were strewn about with mashed Sanghelli thrown in even the Lekgolo were badly damaged. Their light vehicles, Ghosts didn't fare much better. The Wraiths and Locusts, which were in the rear, took around medium damage and quite a few Wraiths lost their gunners while the Locusts' shields were depleted.

Streaks of smoke filled the air as SPNKr missiles filled the air, knocking Banshees and Vampires out of the air. The attack started, Grizzlies, Wolverines and Cobras held the ground while Hornets, Hawks and Vultures held the air.

Soren racked the slide of his Sniper rifle and let loose a few rounds into the open hatch of a Wraith, he was awarded with dark purple blood forming a fountain.

"Nice shot Soren!" Tucker commented as he climbed inside the tank, with Simmons in the turret.

"Anytime guys." He popped a round inside the gap of a Banshee's cockpit, it crashed into a Ghost, causing a wave of plasma discharge to engulf another. Soren smiled quickly faded when he spotted something at the end of the column.

"Scarab sighted, I need a lift!" He said as he sniped a few more Covenant soldiers.

"Hawk inbound Spartan! Hold on." A Sparrowhawk soon landed near his position, he got in.

"Thanks," he told the pilot. "But I'm not a Spartan, I'm an ODST. Head up, we don't wanna get shot down."

They flew towards the Scarab, rising steadily as to avoid its cannons. Once they reached a good height, Soren told the pilot to stop, opened the cockpit, two-finger saluted the pilot a jumped out.

"Shit! I heard he was crazy but what the hell?!" He heard through the comms as he plummeted, he took the time to reload his weapons, a SAW and shotgun. He looked towards the Scarab and activated his thrusters.

He hit the deck of the Scarab hard enough to leave a dent. The crew aimed their weapons with various cries of "Demon!" and "Kill the Heretic!" His shields absorbed a few rounds as he punched a Jirilhanea in the throat and used him as a meat shield. Returning fire with his SAW. The Shredder rounds tore through the crew like a hot knife through butter. Soren started laughing.

"What's wrong? Can't kill one trooper?" He pulled out his knife, a single-edged, twelve-inch throwing steel knife, it's handles only leather straps riveted down with brass, severed a Jirilhanea's head and taunted his enemies with it.

"See what'll happen to you pathetic excuses for a 'superior force.' I've had a harder time in training!" He threw the head at an Unggoy and laughed as it dislodged it's breathing apparatus, suffocating the creature. He removed his helmet and faced his next opponent.

He danced to the left as the Sanghelli Specialist swung it's Energy Sword at him, he feinted towards the right, cut left, and sliced through the tendons on it's sword arm. Enraged, the alien punched him square in his stomach. Hard. Winded, but still standing, Soren swept the Sanghelli's legs out from under it, and crushed its skull with his boot with a skywards battle-cry befitting of a Norse Berserker.

He put his helmet back on as he spotted a Banshee bearing on his position. Leveling his Sniper Rifle, he relied on the "dumb" A.I. in his helmet, aptly named Spotter, to judge the trajectory, he heard a small beep. He squeezed the trigger and watched as the Banshee spiraled out of control. Satisfied that he had cleared the deck, he reloaded his SAW and went into the belly of the beast.

"Shit" Soren hugged the corner as fuel rod rounds from a Lekgolo pair splattered where he once had been. "Spotter, now's a good time to calculate my next move!" He said to the A.I. He heard a yawning in his comms.

"Throw a frag grenade between the lead Lekgolo's legs, then follow up with a Sniper round and you should damage the power core enough to disable it." A Southern American accent, like Rebecca's, responded, sounding quite bored.

Soren quickly threw the frag, bouncing it off the wall and behind the Lekgolo. The explosion distracted them enough for him to shoot the core behind them and latch a glowing grenade on it.

The result was instant, flashing red lights and a loud siren issued throughout the Scarab, Soren hauled ass out of it, jumped, and skyjacked a Banshee as the Scarab exploded. He heard cheers throughout his comms.

"Hot Damn!" He hollered as he spiraled past a Vampire, glancing its hull with a fuel rod round. He angled away as the stasis beam shot towards him.

Soon, the enemy forces were decimated, Soren landed his Banshee and removed his helmet as Rebecca approached, her face was bright.

"Hey boss, what's up?" He asked as he rolled his neck and reached into the hard case on his leg, removing a small can.

"Forge contacted us, Alpha base was retaken and they found some ruins. They were attacked but got out, they're headed to Arcadia, ONI wants us to support them, get to the Pelicans, we're leaving now."

"Yes ma'am!" He responded opening his can and putting a pinch of tobacco in his cheek. Rebecca shook her head.

"I'm not kissing you with that in your mouth..."

"I know love." He said with a smirk as he spit on the dirt. A Troophog pulled up and the driver saluted Rebecca.

"Ma'am all shore parties are heading back towards the ship we're waiting for you." They climbed in and drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Soren relaxed on his bunk as he waited for dinner, he picked up a book from the shelf by his bunk, Mendez's favorite book: Jungle Wars. He flipped through it and yawned.

"I don't see how the Old Man could stand to read this repeatedly." He picks up a different book, an ancient text: The Art of War, by a Chinese Tactician of the name Sun Tzu. He leafed through it.

"Just like Déjà's lessons." He sighed.

Soren stood up and ran his hand through his hair. He paced back and forth. He heard his door open and footsteps. He turned, and upon seeing Rebecca, released his unknowingly held breath.

"Hey babe." He said with a small smile. She returned his smile and laid on his bed in a tank top and jogging shorts, stretching.

"ONI gives you all the good stuff. Extra cushioned mattresses? Your own variant of MJOLNIR armor? They sure love their Pitbull." She laughed, using his nickname that some at Section Zero had taken to calling him. Soren shook his head.

"No, they're trying to keep me from finding out their endgame. That's all. They know I'm not materialistic and they insist I get preferential treatment. It stinks of coverup or something, I don't trust it." He looked at her and smirked. "But I do trust your reasoning behind that outfit." He commented as he stood up. Rebecca gave him and innocent look.

"What do you mean, I was only exercising before I came here, that's all." She said in a voice, feigning innocence as she smirked at him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him down.

Hours later, Soren awoke from a very rare peaceful sleep by his tablet flashing. He reached over a sleeping Rebecca and opened it.

"Soren-066, what's up?" He asked as he tried to get more comfortable, his right arm asleep like the ODST Commander laying on it. He saw a familiar face on the screen.

"Forge, what can I do for you Sarge?" He asked, the man smirked, seeing his predicament.

"Should I call back?" He asked Soren, the Spartan shook his head.

"No sir, I'm alright. So there was a reason you called?"

"Yes, I need you're help. As you know we're on the way to Arcadia. I would like your squad's support when we get there. Normally I would contact your commander, but I figured you could pull some strings and land my personal escort?" Soren nodded.

"That bad down there eh? I'll see what I can do. No promises. Spartan-066 out." He cut the connection and resumed his time with his girlfriend.

A/N: I'm back! Sorry it took so long but I had technical issues. Any way y'all come back now y'hear? As always, Nightmares and Horrors Delight!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Soren smirked as Forge tossed him the keys to his personal Warthog. Soren had landed his team as Forge's escort. Him and Rebecca in the Gauss Hog, and Tucker, Simmons and Cyrus in Hornets accompanied by three other ODSTs piloting three other Hornets.

They were tasked with evacuating civies and defending the transports. He looked at his personal vehicle, an M808B Grizzly painted silver and equipped with prototype energy shields and active camouflage.

"Not this time old gal." He petted the side lovingly as he donned his helmet.

"Hey, don't openly cheat on me with your tank. It's not right." Rebecca scolded him. He flashed her the Spartan smile.

"Never baby, just sayin bye to our beautiful daughter. She gets so lonely in here with out her parents."

"You do realize that it's just a tank?" She asked, Soren gasped and clutched his chest.

"How can you say something like that in front of her?! I swear, it's like you don't love her." He quickly hugged the tank. "Your mommy loves you very much baby, don't listen to her."

"Soren, honey, once it calls me mommy, then we both need psyche evals." She put her hand on his shoulder and laughed.

Soren smirked as he climbed in and inserted Spotter's chip. A young girl's voice filtered through the speakers.

"I love you Mommy." The AI said before returning to its normal voice, laughing. Rebecca climbed in next to the laughing Spartan, removed the AI's chip and growled.

"I'm gonna give you a choice. Either you get punished now or when we get back." She told the seven foot tall man with a smirk.

"Alright, it's time to kick it into high gear. Teams check in!" Forge called into the comm, effectively cutting them off before they could get any further.

"Raven One check!" Simmons.

"Raven Two check!" Tucker.

"Raven Three check!" Cyrus.

"Raven Four check!"

"Raven Five check!"

"Raven Six check!" The ODSTs reported.

"Wolf Actual check." Soren said as he climbed into the Hog. Forge nodded and they pulled out of the garage and the Pelican picked them up. They flew into Arcadia and were greeted by a grisly sight.

Elites, Jackals, and Grunts were swarming the escaping civilians. Ripping them apart with plasma rounds, energy swords, and Jackals were openly feasting on living humans. And there wasn't much resistance. The local PD was being overwhelmed. They touched down and They heard the Arcadian Patrol coms.

"Spirit of Fire, this is Arcadian patrol, civilians entering the city are being blocked by hostile forces. We need to clear that area, can you assist?" Forge responded.

"Arcadia ground control, this is Forge. We're inbound to aid in evacuation efforts, help is on the way!" Arcadian Patrol commented over the sound of gunfire.

"It's a blood bath here! We need some cover now!" Soren punched the gas and drove through the city, crushing infantry left and right, Spotter making adjustments in his directions to keep the flip-prone vehicle stable. Forge picked off troops with the Gauss cannon and Rebecca used her Grenade Launcher to break apart the enemy lances, splattering bits of alien corpses everywhere. Soren drew his sidearm and plastered brain matter along the asphalt as he drove towards the barricade.

"Hey. Is that our UNSC back up?" One officer asked. Another looked and shook his head.

"Can't be, it's just one Hog." He then laughed. "Nevermind, they've got one of them Spartans you hear about." Rebecca spoke up.

"Let's hurry up and clean these xeno bastards from these streets!" The remaining forces nodded and continued to help evacuate the fleeing civilians. Soon they heard the patrol officer through the com.

"This is Ground control, Covenant are closing in, prepare emergency launch protocols, mark." The three evac shuttles were beginning their launch protocols and they needed cover. Rebecca ordered her ODSTs.

"Ravens One and four, cover Cargo One! Two and Five, Cargo two! Three and six, handle Cargo Three, there's t-minus three minutes to launch people move it!" She received confirmation from them and each pair went to cover their respective shuttle.

For awhile it seemed to be going well, then all hell broke loose. Cargo Three's pilot came on the com. "Cargo Three, we're all alone out here! Can't you guys hurry up?"

The UNSC forces assist the best they can, clearing some of the hostiles, but more Covenant assault the transport. After a while they hear Cargo Three's pilot came back on.

"Cargo Three, I've gotta get this bird in the air soon, we're dead down here."

The UNSC forces continue to fight the attacking Covenant. Soren clears his head of the screams of the wounded, alien and human alike. Suddenly, he hears what he hoped wouldn't Three's Pilot screams into the com.

"Cargo Three under fire! Screw the evac, proceeding with emergency launch." They watch as Cargo Three lifts off, leaving some civilians behind, and almost immediately hit by Banshee fire.

"We're hit! We're hit! Somebody help! Plea-" Cargo Three's middle section explodes, and they watched the debris hit the ground, silencing the pilot.

"God, no. Please no." Rebecca breathed, having never personally experienced the Covenant's brutality to civilians first hand. Soren just blocked it out and Forge swore loudly.

"Those bastards!" Soren opened his com.

"Ravens Three and Six come in! What the hell happened?!"

"Too many of them sir!" Cyrus responded. "They killed the infantry we were supporting and overwhelmed us!" Soren hit the steering wheel with his free hand.

"Goddammit! Fine, Raven Three, support Cargo One. Raven Six, Cargo Two." He ordered, Rebecca nodding her confirmation.

"Yes sir, heading there now." Was the reply and Soren nodded. He gunned the 'hog into a Sangheili's side and smirked slightly at the purple blood staining the windshield. Forge hit a Kig-yar sniper from its post and Rebecca launched a grenade at a fast-approaching Ghost, the resulting shrapnel to flew over Forges head, causing him to duck with a loud swear. Not even five minutes after the destruction of Cargo Three, a familiar voice filtered through the coms. Jerome-092.

"Spirit of Fire, Red Team. the Covenant are getting control of the city fast, suggest setting up new ground operations." Forge responded almost instantly, gunning down more Covenant.

"Spirit, Forge here, I agree. We got room to get a base up and running?" Serina did a quick but accurate survey of the battlefield.

"I've mapped some locations suitable for base deployment, make sure the area is clear." Forge and the others made their way to one of the base locations, engaging various Covenant forces along the way, and the base was soon constructed and running efficiently enough for reinforcements and soon enough the tide was beginning to turn, three Scorpions, five Warthogs and a two Wolverines and Cobras soon had the area around the transports locked down and a safe path for the fleeing civilians.

Forge took the time to remind everyone what they were here for. "We're here to save as many civilians as we can, but there is no way we can save them all. Just try to get as many to ships alive as possible."

The UNSC forces continue to defend the transports, when there were two minutes to launch, Ground Control broke the silence.

"Ground control, t-minus two minutes, over." Then Serina piped up.

"Covenant Battlenet chat suggests heavy turrets are coming online." Forge and his group began hunting them down. Soon they heard.

"T-minus sixty seconds." And after what seemed like an eternity relief flooded through them.

"T-minus five, four, three, two, launch! All systems green, clearing launch platform. Good luck down there."

"Thanks, take care." Forge replied as they started to pull back out of the city. Forge relayed the information to Captain Cutter and Soren looked at Rebecca.

"I think it's time we took our leave." She nodded in agreement and they bid Forge good luck as Simmons descended and picked them up. Soren looked around the retreating forces and noticed three green giants in the group all watching him, seeing the 066 on his breast. He removed his helmet and waved once. Spotter commented in the back of his head.

"That was unwise." He chuckled.

"Just what are those Spooks gonna do? Kill me? They already did that when they stole me from my siblings." Spotter was quiet for a while, which was never a good thing, but his next words were what scared Soren more than anything.

"Not you but those close to you." The AI sounded ominous. Soren grit his teeth.

"Let them try."


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: What's goin' on y'all? Here's the next chapter!)

"Spotter, have you heard from them?" Soren asked as he did his best to keep from limping out if the Infirmary of UNSC Halfway to Hell, equipping his armor, commandeering a drop pod and joining his squad. The AI's avatar appeared from the holo tank on his bedside table, an Apache brave wearing war regalia, from the days when the old U.S was being settled. It shook it's head.

"Not yet, but it's only been a few hours since the black out, not many squads have reported in yet." At his companions frown, it offered some news. "Alpha Nine has though, no casualties."Soren chuckled.

"Really? Have them drop by before they go debrief." The AI nodded and bowed with his fist pressed to his chest and disappeared. Soren took the time to sleep before they arrived.

"I'm gonna grab the water bucket, maybe that'll wake the Green Giant up." A familiar voice cut through his sleep. He groaned as light blinded him for a half second.

"Do that, and I'll haul your ass to the boxing ring Buck. For ten rounds." He threatened the ODST. Buck laughed.

"I know better than to get in the ring with one of you Spartans. The Chief proved that one punch is all you guys need." That earned a nod of agreement from his squad. Soren laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, but on a serious note, did any of you see my squad? I'm worried about them, especially since Rebecca's been moody lately."

"Moody, eh?" Buck clapped his hand on Soren's shoulder. "You might be in for a surprise my friend." He laughed at the confusion on the younger man's face and winked. "She's got a secret she won't share with you. Alright, enough playing around, unfortunately, we didn't see your squad, right now Cylex is hell but don't worry, they've walked through hell so many times, I'm surprised they don't have apartments there." With that Buck nodded to his squad. "We'll see you later Soren, take care eh?"

"Yeah, you too." The Spartan replied.

"We need to leave, now!" Rebecca yelled as a Banshee flew past, bombarding their position, a broken down building on the edge of New Richmond on Cylex's surface. Her squad acknowledged her command and started to pull back as best they could. Tucker tried to reach command for the hundredth time, to no avail. Simmons grit his teeth as he fired his last shot.

"Out of ammo!" He shouted above the clamor of battle and his squad mates responded the same. Rebecca swore loudly at the FWUMP of a fuel-rod cannon.

"There's a house we could hole up in. Not too damaged, if I can take out that fuel rod Grunt that should give you all some time..." Cyrus offered, looking his legs, crushed by rubble, morphine and adrenaline the only reason he was awake. Rebecca shook her head.

"You're coming with us Cyrus, we don't leave men behind!" But he shook his head.

"Look at me, I'm not gonna last much longer. Rebecca, you three need to go now, leave a magnum and one clip here and make a run for it." He looked at the approaching Covenant soldiers. "GO NOW!" He levels the weapon at the Grunt holding the fuel rod cannon and fired, piercing its eye and killing it, brain matter splattered its neighbor who shrieked in fear.

Rebecca and her remaining squad leave Cyrus to cover them. She looks back at him. "Give 'em hell, Helljumper." He nodded.

"Oorah, now get on." He watched them disappear among the debris and fired at the Covenant until one round was left. Before he could kill himself however, he saw a slender, gold-armored Zealot, soaked in blood, as it walked up to him, it's sword extended and glowing.

"Where are the rest of your comrades?" It's voice, higher pitched than he thought. Cyrus spat at it.

"Go to hell split-lip." He taunted as he raised the pistol, the Elite swung its sword and severed his arm, he screamed in agony but glared defiantly. The Elite watched him, it's orange eyes cold as it stabbed him in the stomach with its sword. As he slowly bled to death, the last thing he heard was the Elite and it's subordinate.

"Take the prisoner to my ship."

"Yes Shipmistress."

"He's dead." Tucker reported as he watched his friend's execution through binoculars. Simmons swore loudly.

"Fuck! They'll be hot on our trail soon."

"Guys, in the garage, there's a Hog. We're in luck, it still runs." Rebecca walked into the room and saw her teams' faces. "How bad?" She asked.

"Sword through the stomach..." Was the reply. She grimaced.

"Bad way to go. But we have a way out so let's take it." They nodded and made their way to the garage, opening the large door Tucker looks around.

"Clear." He climbed in the back and Rebecca floored the jeep. Weaving through the city towards the nearest safe zone, she looked at Tucker.

"Any luck with the radio?" He shook his head.

"Not at al- Wait! This is Beta Three, we request evac, we've taken casualties and need assistance!" He yelled into the radio, he paused as he listened to the response.

"Roger, we'll be there!" He looked at Rebecca and relayed the orders. "They want us to get to a parking garage around three klicks from here and pop smoke for pick up." His commander nodded and followed his directions.

Soon, they made it and Simmons popped a smoke grenade at the top. They didn't have to wait long until.

"Echo-419 here, somebody need a ride?" A female voice filtered through their comms. They looked at each other and broke out in smiles, though it broke and cracked their chapped and dry lips.

"Foehammer, you're a sight for sore eyes." Rebecca responded as they climbed aboard and flew away from the city.

"Kill me if you want but I will never give you information about the UNSC." A clean-shaven UNSC soldier with short, black hair and brown eyes, his Army uniform disheveled and burnt glared through glassed eyes at the Zealot in front of him. He had fought her to a stalemate in the Battle of Cylex, and he was nearly comatose from exhaustion. She watched him with something akin to curiosity.

"You're not here because we need information. You're here because of another reason human." He half-cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then what am I here for?" Her orange eyes burned into him like live coals.

"You are here to be my mate..."


End file.
